7 Years of Love
by chensing
Summary: We met 7 years ago. First as friend. Next as lovers. And it's true what they say. "When you break up, It's hard to stay as friends". Hearing your words "I'm getting married". And then I cried because "I Love you" was the only thing I wanted to hear. Sehun. Jongdae. Jongin. Chanyeol. HunChen. SeChen. Slight Hunkai/ChanChen. RnR. Thankyou.


- **ChenBae-**

 **7 Years of Love**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Title : 7 Years of Love.**

 **Author : ChenBae.**

 **Rate : T.**

 **Cast: Jongdae. Sehun. Baekhyun. Kyungsoo. Suho. Minseok. Yixing. Jongin. Chanyeol.**

 **Pair: . Slight HunKai. Sekai. ChanChen.**

 **Length : Oneshoot.**

 **.**

.

 **RnR?**

 **Disarankan sambil dengar lagu 7 years of Love – Cho Kyuhyun.**

 **-Happy Reading-**

.

.

 **Juni 2016**

Gelap.

Bau alkohol begitu kentara dalam ruangan tersebut.

" _Huh._ " Sebuah helaan napas penuh dengan beban.

 _Tes._

 _Tes._

Sebuah aliran sungai kecil yang terus mengalir.

Seseorang dalam ruangan tersebut sedang menatap kosong langit langit apartementnya. Dengan ditemani berbotol botol alkohol. Sudah dua hari ia berada dalam kondisi seperti ini. Seperti seseorang yang telah kehilangan jiwa.

Patahati.

 **-10 Years ago-**

 **At Seoul Senior High School**

 _JONGDAE POV_

Perkenalkan, nama ku Kim Jongdae. Siswa tingkat dua di Seoul SHS. Takpopuler, kacamata, buku tebal, perpustakaan, lomba, juara, tidak punya banyak teman dan hanya memiliki 2 teman dekat atau bisa dibilang sahabat, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Bisa dibilang aku ini adalah siswa _'Nerd'_. Semua siswa mengenalku memang. Ya mengenal. Mengenal sebagai seorang siswa langganan piala setiap Dua bulan sekali.

Kehidupan ku biasa saja. Hanya seputar buku, lomba, juara. Aku tak memiliki kekasih. Lagi pula mana ada yang mau memiliki kekasih seperti ku. Penampilan ku yah seperti seorang kutubuku yang sering dideskripsikan pada umumnya. Seragam dimasukkan. Ramput rapih. Kacamata tebal. Buku selalu menemani kemanapun aku melangkah. Itulah properti ku. Tapi semua itu berubah ketika orang itu mulai mengusik kehidupan ku. Dia tak merubah banyak penampilanku. Tapi dia merubah hidupku yang tadinya tak berwarna kini menjadi berwarna.

Namanya Oh Sehun.

 _SEHUN POV_

Hi, nama ku Oh Sehun. Aku siswa tingkat satu di Seoul SHS ini. Saat ini aku sedang menjalani masa orientasi atau masa perkenalan dengan lingkungan sekolah baru. Perpustakaan. Ya, kini aku serta beberapa teman baru ku sedang berada di perpustakaan. Kami diberi penjelasan bagaimana cara peminjaman buku serta larangan larangan pada perpustakaan. Saat penjelasan berlangsung, pandagan ku jatuh pada seseorang dipojok sana. Seseorang yang sedang fokus dengan tumpukan buku. Seseorang yang sedari tadi memajukan bibirnya menandakan jika ia sedang kesal dengan bukunya. Terkadang tersenyum dengan sendirinya, mungkin sudah mendapatkan jawabannya. Namun perhatian Sehun harus dihentikan karna ia harus melanjutkan acara perkenalan lingkungan sekolahnya itu.

Tak terasa sudah hampir dua minggu Sehun berada di sekolah barunya. Selama itu pula Sehun selalu mencari tahu siapa seseorang yang berada di perpustakaan pada saat itu. Saat ini Sehun hanya mengetahui bahwa orang itu adalah kaka tingkatnya yang berada di tingkat dua. Sehun juga sudah mengetahui namanya. Namanya Kim Jongdae. Kim Jongdae, nama seseorang yang sudah membuat Sehun berdebar. Membuat Sehun tersenyum pada pandangan pertamanya. Membuat Sehun tersenyum meskipun hanya melafalkan namanya. Membuat Sehun seperti bukan Sehun. Semua karna orang itu. Kim Jongdae.

 _NORMAL POV_

"Ya, Oh Sehun sini kau." Ucap seseorang dengan berteriak sambil mengejar Sehun.

"Tapi aku kan tidak salah ka Suho. Ka Minseok yang curang tadi." Sahut Sehun sambil terus berlari.

"Ya Oh Sehun, sejak kapan aku bermain curang." Protes Minseok.

"Oh kalau begitu Yixing yang curang." Sehun masih terus mengelak.

"Oh Sehun, kenapa kau menuduh teman mu sendiri. Kau yang curang." Yixing pun memprotes.

Kini mereka dalam posisi dimana Sehun sedang di kejar kejar oleh teman atau bisa kita bilang sahabat sahabatnya. Dua kaka tingkat yaitu Suho dan Minseok. Serta teman semejanya, Yixing. Sehun terus berlari hingga ia–

 _BRUK_ –suara sesuatu yang saling bertabrakan serta beberapa buku yang berjatuhan.

"AW! –" reflek seseorang yang menjadi korban tabrak lari Sehun.

"Maaf, aku tak sengaja. Apa kau baik baik saja?" Sehun berkata seraya membantu merapihakan buku – buku yang berserakan.

"Ah aku baik baik saja. Hanya saja merasa kaget." Ucap sang korban seraya berdiri dari jatuhnya.

' _Kim Jongdae'_ –ucap Sehun dalam hati. Kini Sehun dihadapkan dengan orang itu.

"Benar tidak apa apa? Aku bisa mengantarkan mu ke UKS." Sehun kini menjadi khawatir saat tahu korban tabrak larinya ternyata orang itu. Seseorang yang selama ini selalu ia perhatikan dari jauh.

"Benar tidak apa apa. Aku hanya kaget saja. Lain kali, jika ingin berlari, sebaiknya berlarilah di lapangan. Jangan di koridor sekolah yang sempit ini. Atau mungkin kau bisa mengikuti lomba lomba yang berhubungan dengan lari untuk menyalurakn hobi lari mu itu"

Jongdae mengakhiri perkataannya dengan senyuman. Dan Sehun hanya bisa terdiam.

"Ehm, kalau begitu aku permisi terlebih dahulu ya. Terimakasih sudah membantu membereskan buku buku nya. Sampai bertemu kembali."

Jongdae akan pergi namun ada tangan yang menahan lengannya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Jongdae.

"Sehun. Oh Sehun." Ucap Sehun secara langsung.

"Huh?"

"Ah maksudku, nama ku Oh Sehun. Aku tingkat satu." Ucap Sehun seraya memberikan tangannya untuk berjabat.

"Ah Oh Sehun. Nama ku Kim Jongdae. Aku tingkat dua." Ucap jongdae dengan membalas jabatan tangan itu.

"Ya. Kim Jongdae. Nama yang indah." Sehun masih belum melepaskan tangan itu.

"Ah haha iya, terimakasih."

Kini genggaman tangan itu pun terlepas.

"Kalau begitu aku permisi terlebih dahulu ya."

"Ah iya, sampai bertumu lagi ka Jongdae"

Kini Sehun terus memandahi Jongdae hingga ketiga orang yang mengejarnya menghampiri Sehun.

"Lihat, siapa yang barusaja bicara dan pegangan tangan dengan orang yang di sukai." Ledek Minseok. Sehun hanya tersenyum.

Sejak saat itu saat Sehun bertemu dengan Jongdae ia akan selalu menyapa. Bahkan Sehun akan bertanya pada Jongdae jika ada mata pelajaran yang ia tak mengerti. Kedekatan Sehun dan Jongdae pun menjadi semakin berkembang. Dari yang hanya tegur sapa hingga menjadi dimana ada Jongdae disitu ada Sehun. Ya, Sehun selalu mengikuti Jongdae.

Kini mereka sedang berada di perpustakaan. Sehun sedang menemani Jongdae belajar untuk lomba. Namun sejak tadi Sehun selalu tidak tenang. Ia selalu melirik antara Jongdae dan bukunya. Jongdae yang merasa terganggu pun menegur.

"Ada apa? Apa ada yang tidak kau mengerti?"

"Ah tidak. Aku, ehm. Ada yang ingin aku katakan, tapi bingung harus memulai dari mana."

"Katakan saja."

Kini Sehun berpindah posisi yang tadinya berada didepan Jongdae kini berada di samping Jongdae. Bahkan kini mereka saling berhadapan.

Sehun masih menundukan kepalanya, hingga Jongdae meletakan tangan kirinya di pipi kanan Sehun.

"Ada apa? Kenapa begitu cemas? Apa kau sakit?" Tanya Jongdae sambil menatap Sehun dengan raut khawatir.

"Itu, sebentar. Beri waktu aku satu menit untuk menenangkan diri."

Kini mereka masih terdiam dengan Sehun yang kembali menundukan kepala dan Jongdae yang masih memperhatikan Sehun dengan bingung. Hingga sampai dimana Sehun mengangkat kepalanya secara mendadak hingga membuat Jongdae kaget dengan Sehun yang berkata dengan cepat

"ILoveYou"

Sehun mengatakannya dengan cepat tanpa jeda. Sehingga Jongdae masih belum menangkap maksud dari ucapan Sehun. Sehun yang mengerti arti dari tatapan Jongdae pun kembali mengulang ucapannya sambil menggenggam kedua tangan Jongdae.

"Kim Jongdae. I . Love . You." Sehun memberikan penekanan dalam kata I Love You nya. Hingga Jongdae pun sadar atas ucapan Sehun.

"Sehun." Jongdae masih terdiam menatap Sehun.

"Ka Jongdae. Aku. Aku cinta ka Jongdae. Aku sayang ka Jongdae. Ka Jongdae mau tidak jadi kekasih ku?" Akhirnya apa yang jadi tujuan Sehun terucap sudah.

Jongdae masih bingung.

"Sehun, tapi kan kamu popular. Masih banyak yang lebih baik dari aku. Kenapa kamu pilih aku. Aku hanya seorang kutubuku. Aku biasa saja, tidak seperti yang lainnya."

Sehun tersenyum.

"Ka, aku cinta ka Jongdae karna itu ka Jongdae. Bukan yang lainnya. Aku mau nya ka Jongdae yang jadi kekasih aku. Aku mau nya aku yang jadi kekasih ka Jongdae. Bukan yang lain." Ucap Sehun dengan senyum tulusnya.

Jongdae masih terdiam.

"Ka, bagaimana? Kaka mau kan jadi kekasih aku?"

Jongdae masih terdiam, namun Sehun dapat menangkap hiasan merah jambu terdapat di kedua pipi Jongdae.

Jongdae dengan malu malu menggerakan kepalanya keatas dan kebawah seraya menundukan kepalanya sebagai jawaban bahwa ia menerima ungakapan Sehun.

Sehun yang melihat itu tersenyum cerah dan reflek merengkuh tubuh Jongdae sebagai ungkapan rasa senangnya.

Hubungan Sehun dan Jongdae kini sudah terdengar hingga seluruh Seoul SHS. Mereke tetap bersama hingga dimana Jongdae harus berpisah terlebih dahulu dengan Sehun. Karna Jongdae harus melanjutkan pendidikannya di jenjang yang lebih Tinggi.

Kini Jongdae berada di bangku kuliah dan Sehun berada di tingkat tiga atau tingkat akhir SHS. Sehun terus berjuang agar masuk ketempat kuliah yang sama dengan Jongdae.

Tiga tahun sudah berlalu. Kini giliran Sehun lah yang memasuki bangku kuliah. Sehun masuk kuliah yang sama dengan Jongdae meskipun dengan jurusan yang berberda.

Singkat saja, sebagaimana diketahui masa kuliah yang normal adalah empat tahun. Ya, Sehun sudah menjalankan empat tahunnya dimasa kuliah. Selama itu pula hubungannya dengan Jongdae masih berlanjut. Sedangkan Jongdae sudah lulus satu tahun yang lalu dan kini ia bekerja disuatu perusahaan ternama.

Kini Sehun dan Jongdae sedang merayakan pesta kelulusan Sehun di apartement milik Jongdae. Jongdae yang berada dalam pelukan Sehun. Sedang menikmati waktu kebersamaan mereka. Sehun terus mengusap lengan Jongdae dengan sesekali member kecupan didahi Jongdae. Ada begitu banyak kata yang ingin Sehun sampaikan namun sungkan ia ucapkan.

Ia rengkuh Jongdae dengan begitu erat seakan tak ingin lepas. Begitupula Jongdae. Jongdae membenamkan wajahnya ke dada bidang Sehun. Menghirup aroma tubuh Sehun yang entah kapan bisa seperti ini lagi.

"Ka Jongdae?" Ucap Sehun.

"Ya"

Hening.

"Sehun." Kali ini Jongdae yang memberanikan diri.

"Bisa kita akhiri semua ini? Hubungan kita." Jongdae lah yang pada akhirnya berkata.

Sehun semakin merengkuh Jongdae begitu erat.

"Ya, kita akhiri hubungan kita." Sehunpun menyetujuinya tanpa meminta alasan yang jelas.

Tujuh tahun sudah mereka, Sehun dan Jongdae menulis cerita mereka tiap halamannya.

Namun harus berakhir dengan begitu mudahnya.

 ** _Sehun dan Jongdae kini sudah tidak bersama._**

Setelah hari itu, Sehun memutuskan untuk keluar negeri untuk melanjutkan bisnis keluarganya.

Tiga tahun sudah berlalu. Selama itu Sehun dan Jongdae masih saling berhubungan untuk mengabari keadaan masing masing. Jongdae akan bercerita bahwa ia bertemu seseorang yang membuatnya jatuh cinta. Jongdae akan bercerita saat dia bersedih karna dipatah hati dan Sehun akan menghiburnya. Bahkan Jongdae seringkali berkatapada Sehun bahwa ia harus menemukan yang lebih baik dari dirinya. Namun hanya tawa lah yang menjadi jawaban Sehun.

 **Juni 2016.**

Kini Jongdae menghadiri acara reuni Seoul SHS. Jongdae berharap dapat melihat Sehun kembali. Ya, ia hanya berharap dapat melihat Sehun kembali.

Jongdae datang sendiri. Tanpa seorang pendamping. Selama ini ia hanya berbohong pada Sehun bahwa ia sudah menemukan yang baru. Pada dasarnya ia masih menunggu Sehun yang kenyataannya tak mungkin.

Berhubung saat ini ia belum melihat sahabat sahabatnya 'Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Suho, Minseok, Yixing'. Jadi Jongdae hanya berbincang dengan beberapa teman yang masih Jongdae ingat. Dari perbincangan itu beberapa temannya ada yang belum mengetahui bahwa ia dan Sehun telah berakhir. Kisah mereka hanya Sehun Jongdae serta sahabatnya saja yang tahu.

Acara puncak akan segera tiba. Jongdae baru bertemu dengan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Mereka saling berpelukan dengan erat. Sangat erat, seakan mngerti perasaan masing masing.

Saat sedang ramainya karna akan masuk ke acara inti. Semua perhatian teralihkan dengan seseorang yang baru saja memasuki ruangan.

Ya. Itu dia. Oh Sehun. Seseorang yang sedari tadi Jongdae tunggu kedatangannya.

Sehun datang saat puncak acara akan dimulai. Semua mata teralihkan pada Sehun tak terkecuali dengan Jongdae yang memperhatikan Sehun dengan Sarat kerinduan.

Namun tatapan Jongdae teralihkan pada tangan kiri Sehun. Disana terdapat lengan seseorang yang mengapit. Jongdae mempertanyakan siapa dia. Dari sejak memasuki ruangan, pandagan Sehun sudah terkunci dengan Jongdae. Namun ia langsung mengalihkan pandangannya.

Kini Sehun sudah berada tak jauh dari jangkauan Jongdae. Dari situpun Jongdae dapat melihat Sehun dengan jelas. Sehun dari dulu memang selalu jadi pusat perhatian. Kini Sehun semakin gagah dengan postur badan yang tegap serta bentuk wajah yang tegas dan didukung dengan suaranya yang matang. Sampai saat ini Jongdae masih mempertanyakan siapa gerangan yang selalu berada di sebelah Sehun.

Kini acara reuni sudah mendekati akhir acara. Disinilah Sehun, dihadapan Jongdae. Mereka berdua saling berhadapan cukup lama sampai pada seseorang disamping Sehun berdeham. Dan Jongdae menyapa Sehun. Sehun menyapa balik dan memperkenalkan seseorang yang berada disebelahnya. Sejauh ini Sehun hanya memberi tahu namanya saja tidak dengan status seseorang tersebut di kehidupan Sehun.

Sehun dan Jongdae masih dalam obrolan ringan, sampai pada saat sahabat Jongdae dan Sehun bergabung. Disinilah Sehun mengatakan bahwa ia akan menikah dengan seseorang yang menjadi pendampingnya pada malam itu.

Seketika sekumpulan disitu menjadi hening. Baekhyunn, Kyungsoo, Suho, Minseok, Yixing mengalihkan pandangan dari Jongdae dan Sehun secara bergantian.

Mempertanyakan,

Apa Sehun sudah gila?

Apa Jongdae baik baik saja dengan semua ini?

Apa?

Apa?

Apa?

Banyak pertanyaan yang ingin mereka lontarkan namun saking banyaknya sampai mereka bingung harus berkata apa.

Semua itu begitu mendadak.

Sedangkan Jongdae. Sejak Sehun mengatakan jika ia akan menikah. Pandangannya terfokus pada Sehun begitu pun Sehun mengatakannya dengan menatap Jongdae tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya. Tatapan mereka berdua begitu penuh makna.

Sampai pada Jongdae mengalihkan pandangannya terlebih dahulu kearah lain. Sedangkan Sehun masih menatap Jongdae dengan sarat penyesalan dan lainnya. Mereka, sahabat sahabat Jongdae dan Sehun yang mengerti akan situasi ini pun menarik pendamping Sehun untuk meninggalkan Sehun dan Jongdae berdua saja. Karna, Sehun dan Jongdae harus membicarakan masalah mereka.

Ya, masalah mereka yang menjadi misteri.

Kini Sehun dan Jongdae tinggal berdua. Sehun masih menatap Jongdae. Sedangkan Jongdae memandang kearah suasana pesta, hingga Jongdae memutuskan untuk menghadap Sehun.

Jongdae tersenyum, namun hatinya begitu sakit bagaikan terdapat beribu pisau didalamnya. Matanya berlinang namun ia tahan agar tak mengalir. Jongdae pantang menangis dihadapan Sehun. Dia benci terlihat lemah dan ia pun tahu bahwa Sehun tak suka melihatnya menangis.

"Selamat" hanya kata itu yang keluar dari bibir manis Jongdae.

Sehun masih diam memandang Jongdae. Dia sungguh ingin berteriak. Dia ingin mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Bahwa sesungguhnya ia masih mencintai Jongdae. Bahwa pernikahan yang akan ia langsungkan bukan keinginannya, tapi keinginan orangtuanya. Namun ia hanya diam. Bibirnya seakan terkunci tak bisa mengatakan apapun.

"Selamat atas pernikahan kalian" kata itu kembali terucap dari bibir manis Jongdae, ia masih saja tersenyum meski Sehun tahu bahwa bibir Jongdae saat ini sedang bergetar.

Tidak bukan bibirnya saja yang bergetar. Namun tubuh Jongdae bergetar menahan rasa sakit yang ia dapatkan.

Jongdae memalingkan wajahnya, ia tak sanggup menatap Sehun begitu lama.

Sehun melangkahkan kakinya untuk mendekat. Kini ia tepat berada dihadapan Jongdae. Ia menatap lekat Jongdae. Ia bisa melihat lebih dekat keadaan Jongdae. Betapa rapuhnya Jongdae.

Kini Jongdae tidak lagi memalingkan wajahnya tapi membalikan tubuhnya yang menjadi membelakangi Sehun.

Sehun tak tahan.

Ia ingin merengkuh Jongdae yang begitu rapuh.

Ia ingin berkata rindu.

Rindu.

Rindu.

Betapa Sehun merindukan Jongdae begitu dalam. Hingga rasanya ia mau mati.

Namun yang kini ia hadapi, Jongdaenya yang begitu berharga justru hancur karnanya.

Ia benar benar hampir gila.

"Senang bisa melihat mu kembali" Jongdae berkata dengan mempertahankan posisi membelakangi Sehun.

"Huh." Jongdae menghela napas.

"Tsk, semua pertanyaan ku sudah terjawab." Jongdae berkata dengan tersenggal. Tangannya mengepal untuk menahan aliran sungai yang kapan saja akan mengalir.

"Ya, kukira aku akan mendengar kembali kata itu. Kata dimana yang kau ucapkan di perpustakaan. Kata dimana yang mengikat kita berdua. Kata itulah yang ingin ku dengar." Jongdae kembali terdiam.

"Huh." Kembali Jongdae menghela napas.

"Kenyataannya justru kau mengatakan, bahwa kau akan menikah. Bahkan sebelumnya kau tak memberi ku kabar bahwa kau sudah memiliki kekasih semenjak kita berpisah. Apa semua ini hukuman dari mu karna aku selalu bercerita tentang pria lain setelah kita berpisah?"

"Ka Jongdae, aku –" Sehun menyela.

"Tak usah menjelaskannya. Aku pun tak mau mendengarkannya." Jongdae mumutus perkataan Sehun.

"Huh baiklah" kini Jongdae menghadapkan dirinya kehadapan Sehun. Senyuman terpatri manis diwajahnya yang semakin membuat Sehun ingin menangis.

Sehun sudah ingin menangis, meraung

Ia ingin memeluk kekasih hatinya.

Ia ingin menyerah pada semuanya.

Ia sudah lelah.

"Sekali lagi selamat atas pernikahan kalian." Kali ini Jongdae mengatakannya dengan tangan terulur sebagai tanda ucapan selamat secara formal.

Sehun menyambutnya.

Sehun sempat meremas tangan Jongdae.

Ini kali pertama ia menyentuh Jongdae dengan jabatan tangan setelah perpisahan tiga tahun yang lalu.

Jabatan tangan itu pun terlepas. Jongdae memberikan senyumannya hingga,

"Kalau begitu, aku permisi terlebih dahulu."

Jongdae memberi salam kepada sahabat sahabatnya yang memperhatikan mereka tidak jauh dari sana.

Ada beberapa sahabatnya yang sudah menitikan air mata melihat Sehun dengan Jongdae. Ya karna mereka tahu bagaimana hubungan Sehun dengan Jongdae dahulu.

Jongdae kembali berhadapan dengan Sehun.

"Huh." Kembali terdengar helaan napas Jongdae yang begitu kentara, begitu tergambarkan bahwa ia begitu lelah.

"Baiklah, Selamat Tinggal Oh Sehun,"

Jongdae terdiam sejenak dengan pandangan masih mengarah ke Sehun

"My Love." Jongdae memberi salam perpisahan.

Sampai dimana saat Jongdae membalikan tubuhnya.

Sungai itu.

Sungai kecil yang sedari tadi ditahan oleh Jongdae.

Mengalir begitu saja.

Sehun.

Sehun melihatnya.

Ya, Sehun melihat sungai kecil itu.

Sehun terus memandang punggung rapuh itu hingga sudah tak terlihat dari jangkauan pandangannya.

Sampai Sehun tak menyadari kini ia terduduk.

Dia lemas.

Seakan kehilangan jiwanya.

Ya, Sehun sudah kehilangan jiwanya.

Dia hanya duduk terdiam meskipun sahabat sahabatnya sudah mencoba membantu Sehun berdiri.

Namun Sehun seperti tubuh tak bernyawa.

 ** _Tes_**

Semuanya menjadi hening.

 ** _Tes_**

Mereka yang berada disekitar Sehun kaget. Ini pertama kalinya mereka melihat Sehun menitikan airmata. Selama SHS mereka tak pernah melihat Sehun meitikan airmata.

 _APARTEMENT_

 _/Kembali keawal cerita/_

Jongdae terdiam di sofa.

Bersandar di punggung sofa seraya mendongankan kepalanya.

Dia terdiam.

Sungguh saat ini ia begitu merasa sesak.

Dia benci menangis.

Tapi ini begitu sakit.

Sangat sakit.

 _/Glup/_

Lagi.

Sudah berbotol-botol alkohol habis begitu saja.

Jongdae merasa dunianya telah usai.

Sudah dua hari setalah acara reuni tersebut.

Ya sudah dua hari pula Jongdae mengurung diri diapartemennya dengan ditemani ber botol botol alkohol.

Sahabat semasa SHS nya terus menghubungi namun tak ada balasan hingga mereka meminta tolong kepada manager apartement untuk membukakan pintu apartement Jongdae.

Dan apa yang mereka lihat sungguh membuat mereka menangis.

Ya, semuanya menangis saat mengetahui keadaan sahabat mereka.

Sahabat semasa SHS mereka kini begitu hancur.

Alkohol dimana mana.

Mereka menemukan Jongdae dalam keadaan Jongdae seperti tubuh tanpa jiwa. Dengan keadaan tubuh pucat serta suhu tubuh yang tinggi.

Mereka membawa Jongdae ke Rumah Sakit terdekat untuk menangani kondisi Jongdae.

Setelah menjalani pemeriksaan, Jongdae terlalu banyak mengkonsumsi alkohol sehingga lambungnya penuh dengan alkohol. Ia hanya butuh istirahat serta asupan yang bergizi serta tidak terlalu banyak pikiran.

Salah satu sahabatnya mencoba menghubungi Sehun untuk member kabar tentang keadaan Jongdae. Namun Jongdae yang mengetahui itu segera mencegahnya. Ia tak ingin Sehun mengetahui semua ini.

Ini lah akhir dari jalan cerita antara Sehun dengan Jongdae.

Ia tak mau melanjutkan hidupnya dengan ada nama Sehun dalam setiap lembarnya.

Ia ingin menghapus nama Sehun dari hidupnya.

Semua sahabatnya hanya terdiam.

 ** _Beberapa bulan kemudian._**

Sehun sudah menikah dengan Jongin.

Pendamping Sehun pada saat acara reuni SHS.

Itulah kabar terakhir Sehun yang Jongdae dengar.

Kini Jongdae hanya bisa tersenyum.

Jongdae sudah tidak mau berhubungan lagi dengan Sehun melalui email ataupun media social lainnya. Berita pernikahan Sehun pun ia dapatkan dari sahabatnya.

Setelah itu Jongdae seakan menutup diri akan Sehun.

Sehun pun tak dapat menghubungi Jongdae.

Dan Jongdae juga tak mau tahu dan tak mau menghubungi Sehun.

Karna semuanya telah usai.

Tidak ada lagi Sehun dalam cerita hidup Jongdae.

Karna kini terdapat Chanyeol yang akan menggantikan Sehun dalam lembar kehidupan Jongdae hingga bagian akhir.

 **– SEKIAN –**

 _We met 7 years ago._

 _Nobody knew we would say goodbye this easily._

 _But we broke up._

 _The memories we built, now gone._

 _I don't know how we expected to meet when we were so young._

 _And it was so hard to deal with our changing selves._

 _People say it hurts when you broke up._

 _But I couldn't even feel it._

 _I just thought "That's the way it is"._

 _I cried._

 _As time passed._

 _It gave me regrets and longing._

 _While I looked at myself with a different heart._

 _First as friend._

 _Next as lovers._

 _And it's true what they say._

 _"When you break up, It's hard to stay as friends"._

 _After that, in the three years spent apart._

 _We contacted each other every once in a while._

 _Even though I met someone else._

 _And even when though fell in love again._

 _When I was sad, I still called you._

 _Without a word, just crying silently._

 _I said "You need to find a good person too"._

 _Even though my heart wasn't in it._

 _And thought pointlessly to myself._

 _"Maybe you stil likes me"._

 _I know._

 _We were so innocent._

 _That we can't have that kind of love again._

 _That will only remain as memories._

 _There are times when I feel your coldness._

 _But I know very well._

 _That I can't ask for anything now._

 _Hearing your words "I'm getting married"._

 _For a moment I was speechless._

 _And then I cried because I want._

 _Those were your last words to me._

 _Because "I Love you" was the only thing I wanted to hear._

Jadi dibalik putusnya hubungan Sehun dengan Jongdae itu karna orang tua dari Sehun.

Mereka, orangtua Sehun, menemui Jongdae dan meminta Jongdae untuk menjauhi Sehun dengan ancaman jika tidak menuruti, Sehun akan di siksa dan bahaya bahaya yang lainnya. Begitupun sebaliknya. Maka dari itu, hal itu lah yang jadi melatar belakangi akhir dari hubungan Jongdae dan Chen.

Hai, maaf aku baru balik. Ini Chensing sekarang jadi ChenBae.

Maaf kalau banyak typo ya. Sejujurnya untuk ff yang sebelumnya sudah ada beberapa chapter. Tapi untuk sampe finish aku bingung mau lanjutinnya. Soalnya ada member yang ada perannya disana udah pada keluar. Jadi aku kaya ilang feel gitu pas mau nyelsesaiin. Apa lagi ff yang 'It's That ture we are couple' Itu tuh aku pengen nyelesaiin tapi ganjel. Antara tetep pake cast yg pertama sama aku rombak ulang. Soalnya jadi ga nyaman kalo tetep lanjutin pake cast yang lama. Maaf sudah ngegantung sampe 2tahun gitu. Sekali lagi maaf.


End file.
